Kiss From an Ivy
by IAmN0tDead
Summary: Batman was poisoned while stopping Ra's Al Ghul from destroying Gotham, the only way of making the antidote is to find the rare plant the poison originated from. Who else keeps rare exotic plants but Poison Ivy? A Batman/Ivy One-Shot.


Yo It's me I'm back after a year. Explanation at the end of the story lol...

Anyways, I don't own Batman or Poison Ivy, DC does...

**Kiss from an Ivy**

Pain was all he could feel as he gripped the steering wheel of the batmobile, trying to focus and fighting to keep his exhaustion at bay.

Just minutes ago, he had managed to drive Ra's Al Ghul away from Gotham before he could succeed in carrying out his latest plot to rid the world of its most corrupted and crime ridden city. But it came with a price, Ra's loyal bodyguard Ubu, had gotten lucky and injected him with a lethal poison originated from a near extinct species of Aconite, more commonly known as wolfsbane.

Now fighting to keep his own heart beating, Batman revs the engine of the batmobile and sped along the streets of Gotham towards the one person who can possibly help him, Poison Ivy.

A former botanist as well as an avid plant collector after her transformation to Poison Ivy, Pamela Isley might have the rare wolfsbane required to formulate an antidote.

_Thump, thump, thump_

He could hear his heartbeat ringing loudly between his ears, beating against his chest, while his eyelids grew heavy...

A sudden bright light and loud horn in front of him alerted him to his impending collision. Only years of honing his reflexes manage to save him from the crash as he turned away from the oncoming vehicle.

'Stay focus,' he thought as he continued his journey towards the human-plant-hybrid's lair.

* * *

Shutting of the batmobile's systems, he forced his legs to work and keep him upright. One foot after the other, he dragged across the concrete pavement towards the abandoned green house.

With all his focus on staying alive, let alone walking, the sound of vines slithering behind him as well as leaves rustling never caught his attention before it was too late.

The vine slithered around his neck before moving towards both his hands and lifted the caped crusader off his feet. He struggled to break free even when his analytical mind already deduced that it would be useless as he was too weak to fight.

"Batman," the sultry voice of Poison Ivy greeted him.

"What a pleasant, surprise." As she stepped out of the green house's darkness barefooted, revealing her pale green complexion, ruby red lips, ember coloured hair and emerald eyes.

"Ivy," sounding intimidating even at death's door. "I need your help."

"That I can tell,"Ivy said, still sounding sultry and seductive as if Batman's intimidation had no effect on her at all. Walking up to the bounded dark knight, she reached up to grabbed hold of his chin before forcing his face to one side then to the other.

"Your veins darkened and dilated, pale complexion, and that smell," inhaling a deep breath as if sniffing the most wonderful of flowers.

"mmm, _Aconitum venenum, _the rarest wolfsbane on Earth," Poison Ivy continued.

"Do you have a sample of the plant?!" Batman growled harshly even when he wasn't in any position to demand anything from the sultry ex-villainess.

Smiling seductively, a plant suddenly grew from the ground before her and lifted the ex-villainess up to his level before she grabbed the caped crusader's chin and force him to look into her emerald orbs.

"Now why would I help you after all the trouble you've caused me over the years? hmm?"

Less he wanted his heart to stop beating, taking his life with it, Batman had no choice but to reveal the information he had known for quite a while already.

"Because, I know you Ivy, your subtle change in composure, your change in personality whenever I was there to stop you from your latest scheme. I've seen what you can do, you've had so many chances to killed me yet you hold back. You're infatuated with me," glaring at her eyes while explaining his deduction through clench teeth whether from the pain or the embarrassment, no one knew.

Surprised that he figured her out, her cheeks turned scarlet before she let go of his chin and actually looked away from his eyes as if trying to hide from his gaze.

Regaining her composure, "Since you already know, I admit that, I found you attractive at first sight and over the years have developed feelings for you. But.."

"Spare me the details Ivy," batman interrupted.

"You didn't let me finish," walking up to him on the leafy platform and placing her hands on his chest before pressing herself against him.

"If I help you, I want something in return... a kiss," she said

"Fine! The plant?" the dark knight demanded.

"uh, uh, uh, kiss first," she sang, before wrapping both her arms around his neck and looking into the white lens of his cowl.

Batman didn't reply, but she took his silence as his consent to do it.

Her eyes fluttered close as she pressed her lips against the lips of the object of her infatuation. Ivy wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and mentally commanded the plant to release the dark knight's bonds. His hands went to her waist as soon as they were released.

What started out as a chaste kiss soon turned passionate as Ivy began nipping at his lips begging for entrance. He parted his lips, but before her tongue could slip between them, his tongue thrust between her lips and began caressing hers.

She moaned against his lips and tightened her hold on him and pressed herself closer to him while he tightened his grip on her waist. The feelings that the dark knight was emanating from her was heavenly and she never wanted it to stopped. But her's as well as his need to breathe forced them apart. But their hands remained where they were hers around his neck and his on her waist.

His cowl touched her forehead as he leaned against her. Breathing heavily due to the intense make-out session he just had as well as the poison that were running through his veins.

"You don't have the plant, do you?" he asked her, no longer sounding intimidating.

"I don't," she replied.

He sighed but didn't let go of her.

"I thought you knew everything about me?" Ivy said, sounding mischievous all of a sudden.

For once in his life, the Caped Crusader was confused and speechless.

Ivy smiled lovingly at the dark knight and looked into the white lens of his cowl before continuing, "One of my powers is Toxikinesis, I can form an antidote through all the venom in my system. I've just administered the antidote to you."

He didn't know what to say but utter a quiet thank you after recovering from the surprise. One of his most dangerous foes, infatuated or not, had just willingly saved his life even if she was reformed.

It was barely a whisper but she caught his words, and her heart fluttered against her chest. She wasn't just infatuated with him, she was hopelessly in love with him.

Still looking into the pale lenses of his cowl as if trying to develop x-ray vision to see through them and discover the real colour of his eyes. She hoped it was blue, she always admired men with azure irises.

"I'm not just infatuated with you," she said, "I love you, I gave up my life of crime _for_ you."

Batman is not a man used to awkward situations, he was grateful for saving his life and she _was_ attractive, he was lying to himself if he never thought about her in a romantic sense. Alas his mission came first, Batman removed his hands from the ex-villainess' waist and made to leave.

Watching him turn his back and heading to the exit she felt heartbroken. She wanted a chance at least, who was this man to deny her that! Out of all the men she has seduced her way into, the one that can resist her seductions is the one that manages to capture her heart. Why must life be so unfair!

"Is that so hard to believe!" she yelled at his back.

He paused.

"It's not about believing or not, I've dedicated my life to clean up Gotham, I have no time for distractions. I don't have any feelings for you, you should move on," he said coldly.

God! She love this man with all her heart but sometimes he can just be so INFURIATING. Anger clouding her judgement, she raised her hand and summoned a vine which sped at the dark knight like a snake attacking its prey.

His sense back on high alert thanks to the mistress of plants, he turned, batarang already in hand, sliced the vine before it could touch him. But he did not expect Ivy to attack him herself.

Acted like any furious women would, she tackle him and tried to cause as much pain as he is causing her. But Batman was only caught off-guard for a split-second. Avoiding the tackle and grasping both her wrist to restrain her. She tried fighting back, but it was pointless.

"Then why! Why did you kissed me back?!" she half yelled half asked. Tears were falling by now.

"It was a lapse in my judgement," he answered quietly.

"Or maybe a little feeling has managed to jump-start your cold bat-heart!" she shouted at his face.

He opened his mouth to retort but...

"Don't you dare deny it!" she said before he could get a word in.

He didn't say anything. His brain trying to come up with a solution to solve this problem peacefully.

Once Ivy calmed down, she continued, "is it so bad to let someone in once a while? I'm not asking you tell me who you are, but at least try to let me know about the man behind the mask. I've paid attention, your first little bird is now in Blüdhaven, your second is on a killing spree god knows where, who knows where the third is. You managed to chase everyone close to you away."

His brain stopped functioning after that. He didn't know what to do and never knew the extent of her feelings until now. He let her go and decided to just walk away before things progressed further.

"I'm not letting you leave without letting me in!" Ivy said before she took a leap of faith and grabbed his face to initiate another searing kiss.

He was caught off-guard the second time tonight. He tried to escape but she held on. He felt her nipping at his lips again, he tried to resist, his logical mind already telling him it was a bad idea. But his heart couldn't take it, he longed for the physical and emotional connection to share with someone.

His lips parted and allowed her entrance. He knew it was wrong, he should be getting back to work but he didn't want to let her go. For once in his lifetime as Batman, Gotham could wait, he felt at peace and loved. Hands returning to Ivy's waist, he returned the kissed with equal passion.

**A/N Okay, first of all there is no such thing as _Aconitum venenum, _but Aconitum is actually the genus for wolfsbane (yeah its an actual plant for those of you who don't know) The species is just something I came up with. I needed a poisonous plant and googled poisonous plant and found wolfsbane. Google translate Venom from english to latin and voilà you get venenum. lol.**

**And for toxikinesis, search it in dc wikia... google "pamela isley new earth dc wikia"...**

**For those of you who read it, I've decided to list my Cape fic as complete as a one-shot. I have a short attention span therefore I've lost interest in it. **

**Now for those Batman/Ivy shippers out there, Paroled is discontinued... like I said, short attention span... lost interest... anyone can adopt it without my permission... I don't care I'm not that active on fanfiction anymore lol. But that doesn't mean I'm gone, I'll be writing one-shots now due to the length of my attention span. **

**Till my possible next one-shot! **


End file.
